


Born Out of Love

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e021 Existence, F/M, mulder gets there a bit earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder arrives in time to see his son being born.





	Born Out of Love

Later, he will claim – with a big grin – that he just knew where to find them instinctively, like a caveman. In reality, and Scully knows it as well as Mulder, it was sheer luck that Mulder found her when he did in Democrat Hot Springs. 

He stormed into the cabin, past faceless onlookers that he would have thrown out had he had the time. All he saw, all he cared about at that moment, however, was Scully.

A very sweaty, very screaming Scully. They’d joked about it - the birth - on one of those rare nights when they shared a bed. It was easier than talking about the real things, the dangers. They did that in the daylight and only then. There could have been more nights like that if Mulder had gotten his head out of his ass soon. If he’s apologized earlier, told her how much he needed her. His timing had always sucked. 

Except for today.

Mulder slipped and fell to his knees, right by Scully’s side. “I’m here, I’m here,” he murmured, uncertain she’d even heard him, registered that he was there. She gripped his hand as if in greeting. He’d always known she was strong – and the stronger out of the two of them – but her death grip on his hand almost made him pass out.

“Push, Dana!” Mulder glanced at Reyes, standing between Scully’s legs, her shirt clinging to her, sweat pearling off her forehead. He tried to recall the video they’d watched in Lamaze class, tried to think what was being said. But he hadn’t been paying attention. Scully had been in his arms, leaning heavily against him, and his hands had been on her stomach. How he’d marveled at that miracle under his fingertips. And those other, smaller miracles; being alive, holding Scully, feeling safe.

“Don’t let them take our baby, Mulder. Please, I-” her voice broke off as another contraction hit her and Mulder sat there, helplessly staring at their audience, knowing he’d fight every single one of them to keep Scully and the baby safe.

“Come on, Dana. Push!” Reyes yelled.

“Push, Scully,” Mulder whispered into her ear. “I’ll keep you safe.” With a primal scream that shook Mulder to the bone and gave him goosebumps, Scully pushed one last time. A millisecond of silence followed and then the most beautiful sound cut through. Their baby, red and gooey, crying.

“Mulder, cut the cord.” Reyes pushed scissors into his hand and he cut it, his whole body shaking. She put the baby in a towel, then on Scully’s chest and Mulder could just stare open-mouthed at the two of them. Time stood still for him. Scully made noises he’d never heard before. Maybe he was too. He touched the baby’s skin, still flabbergasted at what he’d just witnessed. The miracle of life and it was theirs. Their baby, laying there on Scully’s chest.

“There you are,” Mulder whispered to his baby son. His eyes found Scully’s as tears rolled down her face. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. They’d have to wait. One hand on their son, he wiped the tears away with his free hand before he kissed her hot, glowing cheek. “Look at him, Scully. He’s perfect.”

“Where are – Mulder, they came to take him from us.” The terror in her voice chilled him. He turned around and there was only Reyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said, obviously uncomfortable. “We need to get them to a hospital.”

“Where are they?” Mulder asked, looking around. It was as if Billy Miles and the others had never been there in the first place.

“I don’t know. I’ll stay here, make sure that you’re safe and no one follows you. But Mulder, you need to take her to the hospital. Now.” He nodded and turned back to Scully. There was no time. 

“Hey,” he said, trying to figure out how to do this. She would not let go of their son. Not even for a second. He was making soft noises, trying to understand what had happened, where he was, what all the fuss was about. Mulder lost himself in the sight for a moment.

“Hey yourself,” Scully rasped, trying a smile. She brought him back to this cabin, here in Georgia. Always his Scully. He smiled back at her. “I’m so tired, Mulder.”

“I know. I’m taking you to the hospital. All right? Hold on to the kid,” he grinned at her, hoping to ease the tension. With careful hands, he scooped her up into his arms, surprised how light she felt. Warmth and wetness mingled against his chest as he carried her outside. 

“You always wanted to do that,” Scully said, chuckling.

“Huh?”

“Carry me around.” He heard her giggle again and was certain that she was delirious. If he could, he’d carry her around every day. That part was true. In his pocket, maybe. A way to keep her safe from harm. He didn’t voice any of his thoughts, knowing how ridiculous they were, even in his own head.

“You’re too heavy to carry around, Scully,” he joked instead.

“Your daddy is pretty funny, isn’t he?” Scully cooed at the baby, glancing at Mulder with tired eyes. Daddy. That was him. His heart swelled and tears welled up in his eyes. Just a few more steps and they could exhale, revel in this new life they’d created. 

“Always listen to your mom, baby. She is always right.” He kissed the baby’s soft forehead and Scully’s too. He was never going to let go of them ever again.


End file.
